Energético Corazón
by MasasinMaze
Summary: ¿Qué es eso del Amor?, ¿se come?, eso es lo que preguntaría la heroína Mirko que nunca se interesó en tal cosa ya que no le serviría para combatir villanos, pero seria un héroe de rizos verdes quien le haría comenzar a experimentar ese confuso y especial sentimiento, claro que siendo ella la heroína conejo tan energética es normal que su amor sea igual de frenético, ¿verdad?


_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de BNHA. Bueno bueno, miren nada más que luego de Midnight estoy ahora con Rumi, es como si ahora estuviera apuntando a por las mujeres como Ryukyu, Ms Joke, Mt Lady y demás, de cualquier manera espero que disfruten de este One-Shot. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**One Shot: Energético Corazón**_

Una tarde nublada y con posibilidades de lluvia, esa era la resumida descripción general que se podía obtener del clima en la ciudad en esos cruciales momentos donde la heroína Mirko saltaba de edifico en edificio con potentes y veloces saltos que le permitían desplazarse lo suficientemente rápido para casi alcanzar al velocista con piernas de jaguar que había robado una tienda y huía con un bolso repleto de dinero.

**-¡Deja de correr y pelea como hombre que eres!-**, le gritó Mirko al villano con enojo ya que este ha estado huyendo por casi 15 minutos sin detenerse, no es que ella estuviera cansada ya que por algo ejercitaba diariamente, sino que era molesto tener que perseguir a un cobarde por tanto tiempo.

**-¡Cállate y deja de seguirme!-**, fue la única respuesta que obtuvo la heroína que rechistó irritada tratando de saltar a mayor velocidad para alcanzarle pero era complicado ya que en cada oportunidad que tenía, el villano giraba en una esquina a gran rapidez para tratar de perderla.

**-Demonios, voy a golpearlo hasta el día del juicio por hacerme perder el tiempo-**, dijo Mirko para sí misma con una sonrisa amenazante ya que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el villano se cansara de correr y la afrontara cara a cara.

Pero un sonido eléctrico llega a las agudas y esponjosas orejas de la heroína conejo que se giró hacia atrás sin dejar de saltar solo para ver como a la distancia se observaba un punto verde que saltaba de tejado en tejado a una velocidad increíble y se aproximaba a un ritmo veloz dejando una estela de rayos verdes.

**-Un momento…-**, decía la heroína conejo entrecerrando los ojos viendo al objeto aproximarse mientras trataba de recordar su identidad hasta que finalmente la imagen llegó a su mente haciéndole ampliar los ojos. **–¡Eres tú!-**, exclamó ella con una gran sonrisa al ver al novato talentoso de risos verdes que se desplazaba con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras dejaba su estela de rayos verdes, ¡es la estrella en ascenso, el héroe Deku!.

El joven héroe corrió en los tejados paralelos a Mirko sin notarla y a una velocidad increíble saltó sobre el villano para atraparle y someterlo contra el suelo levantando un poco de polvo para finalmente finalizar la persecución.

El peliverde se encontraba amarrando las muñecas y tobillos del villano con una cuerda mientras que los civiles de alrededor se acercaban para tomarle fotos al joven héroe.

Mirko por su parte saltó de un tejado al suelo de la calle para también atraer atención de civiles pero a ella no le importó y se acercó directamente a Izuku con una gran sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

**-¡Qué onda novato!, gracias por pararle los pies a este cobarde-**, le decía Mirko al joven de 19 años que estaba ganando popularidad rápidamente luego de haberse graduado de Yuuei, pues la cantidad y la magnitud de logros que ha obtenido solo podían ser comparables a los héroes del top 10.

El chico al oír la voz de la heroína, se giró a verle y sonrió un poco nervioso. **–H-Hola Usagiyama-san, lamento haberle quitado el crédito, es que estaba cerca y me dijeron por radio que viniera a ayudar-**, dijo Izuku rascándose una mejilla algo apenado por haber llegado de dicho modo, pero solo recibió una fuerte palmada en la espalda de Mirko que reía divertida.

**-¡No te preocupes!, normalmente me molestaría por no poder darle su merecido a un cobarde como este-**, decía ella con una gran sonrisa mientras pisoteaba un poco al villano que se quejaba en silencio. **–Pero resultó todo bien porque ahora estás aquí novato, ¡ahora ya podemos hablar de nuestra boda!-**, exclamaba Mirko con entusiasmo causando que el chico se sonrojara y que los civiles comenzaran a tomar más fotos y se pusieran a susurrar.

**-L-Lo repetiré de nuevo Usagiyama-san, no entiendo a lo que se refiere-**, le dijo el héroe Deku a la hermosa mujer conejo que le había mencionado algo parecido hace unas semanas atrás y él no entendía a lo que se refería.

Rumi sonriente solo colocó una mano sobre el hombro del joven hombre que era más alto que ella. **–¡Estoy hablando de nuestra boda!, ¡pues ya decidí que tú vas a ser mi esposo!-**, respondió la mujer con una mirada audaz y segura sorprendiendo aun más al chico.

Pero el peliverde recibió una conexión en su comunicador y con calma escuchó lo que le decían desde la otra línea. **–Aha, tren en movimiento… si… cinco bombas y 40 rehenes, entendido, voy de camino-**, decía el chico para cortar la comunicación y voltearse a ver algo nervioso a Rumi que estaba allí de pie viéndole con calma. **–L-Lamento tener que irme así pero me necesitan en otra parte, l-le encargo a este villano Usagiyama-san-**, le dijo Izuku algo sonrojado y apenado a Mirko para luego activar el One For All y dar un potente salto que lo hizo despegar en el cielo para perderse de la vista.

La heroína estaba un poco decepcionada pero trato de no mostrarlo y seguir sonriendo a los civiles que no parecían tener intenciones de dejar a la heroína número cinco en paz, por lo cual ella se desquitaba pisando un poco más fuerte al villano que la ha hecho perder 15 minutos de su vida y no pudo aguantar un poco más de tiempo para que ella pudiera acercarse al peliverde.

Aunque en cierta medida se sentía algo insatisfecha por no poder hablar más con él, era algo incómodo que él no recordara lo que sucedió hace un año.

* * *

Era su día libre y caminaba con ropa civil en la calle mientras bebía su bebida favorita, zumo de zanahoria, ya sea porque fuera en parte coneja o no, le encantaba el sabor y no tenía planeado dejar de beberlo nunca, era su pequeña adicción.

Estaba aburrida mientras veía en las ventanas de distintas tiendas para encontrar algo interesante en lo que poner su atención. Personalmente no es de las personas que se queden relajadas y tomando un descanso cuando podría estar vistiendo su traje de heroína para saltar de techo en techo para patear traseros de vándalos y villanos, eso sonaba genial.

Pero Hawks y Ryukyu se lo recomendaron insistentemente hasta que finalmente decidió tomarse un fin de semana libre, pero era muy aburrido y no se le ocurría alguna cosa que hacer en casa, no es que no tuviera aficiones, le gustaba comer, hacer ejercicio y patear traseros de las personas que cometieran crimines y lastimaran a personas, básicamente le gustaba lo normal.

Honestamente no le atraían cosas como la moda ya que al fin y al cabo no es que fuera importante al momento de luchar contra el crimen, tampoco era gran fanática de ver televisión ya que era quedarse quieta en un sofá sin mover su cuerpo y eso era algo inaguantable para ella que prefería salir a correr o darle palizas a los ladrones, lo mismo se aplicaba a leer, ver películas y jugar videojuegos, sencillamente la idea de quedarse quieta no era lo suyo.

Ella caminó con una expresión aburrida hasta llegar a una plaza donde sin pensarlo mucho se sentó en una de las sillas de la fachada de una cafetería y se quedó observando la fuente donde varias familias y parejas caminaban felices y contentos.

Amor, esa cosa era algo que nunca en su vida se le pasó mínimamente por la cabeza, cuando hablaban de amor en la secundaria ella escuchó a conversación y preguntó: _"¿Amor?, ¿qué es eso?, ¿se come?"_. Cuando se enteró de que era un sentimiento o algo así que una persona sentía por otra simplemente perdió el interés y comenzó a hacer aviones de papel.

Aunque claro que no faltó el momento en el que su madre dijera cosas como: _"Ya estás en edad de tener pareja"_ o _"Ya eres una mujer adulta, deberías pensar en darme nietos"_ y bla bla ba, eran muchas cosas para recordaras todas. Fue su madre la que se encargó de decirle lo básico, cuando dos personas se quieren se casan y forman una familia o algo así, no recordaba bien la explicación pero dijo que el amor era un sentimiento especia y único, que según sus palabras: _"Es una sensación que acelera tu corazón y hace que comience a saltar solo de ver a esa persona especial"_.

Bueno, pues entonces Rumi Usagiyama nunca ha sentido esa cosa llamada amor y no es que le importara mucho, si no le ayudaba a derrotar villanos entonces no es que sirviera para mucho, después de todo antes que cualquier cosa ella es un héroe, ¡La heroína Mirko!, es su deber mantener la paz y salvar a las personas, eso era lo más emocionante en su vida y se entretenía haciéndolo.

Si, básicamente no ha sentido amor antes y honestamente dudaba que algo tan inútil como eso fuera a llamarle la atención.

_**¡BOOOOOM!**_

Una gran explosión de polvo surgió en medio de la plaza destruyendo la fuente y haciendo que la gente corriera alarmada del lugar. Mirko de inmediato se puso de pie y observó cuidadosamente la situación para ver a un villano de tres metros levantándose de donde antes estaba la fuente mientras se acercaban unos 4 villanos vestidos de motociclistas para amenazarle entre insultos.

Rumi rápidamente se aseguró de que los civiles evacuaran el área y luego ella sonrió emocionada para lanzarse al ataque contra los villanos que al parecer tenían planeado pelear entre sí, no es que a ella le importara algo el motivo de la pelea pero ambos bandos estaban utilizando sus Quirks con claras intenciones de dañar a los civiles y a ellos mismos como si estuvieran en alguna clase de competencia.

**-¡Deténganse ustedes y vengan a por mí si es que pueden!, ¡seguro son unos debiluchos que no podrán ni tocarme!-**, se burló Mirko de los 5 villanos con una sonrisa burlona logrando captar su atención y enojándolos.

Uno de los vilanos le lanzó cortes sónicos que ella evadió saltando a un lado, otro villano disparó proyectiles de pegamento que por poco le da en las piernas pero ella logra hacer una voltereta para esquivarlo, luego se acerca con rapidez a primer villano para atacarle pero un tercero aparece al frente creando un escudo de dos metros con sus brazos impidiéndole a ella acercarse.

El villano grande de tres metros se lanza a atacarle con fuertes puños pero ella con facilidad logra evitar sus ataques para contraatacar con sus patadas que eran suficientes para desorientarlo y lastimarle un poco. Claro que un cuarto villano de los motociclistas utilizó sus brazos para expulsar ondas de tierra que la cegó momentáneamente al entrar polvo en sus ojos, cosa que aprovechó el villano del pegamento para inmovilizarla contra el suelo al acertar en sus pies y manos dejándola acostada en el suelo.

**-Sucios cobardes, trabajar en equipo es jugar sucio, son 5 contra 1-**, les dijo la heroína a los villanos con enojo mientras trataba de liberarse del pegamento pero este se solidificó en el suelo y no tenía forma de escapar.

Ugh, era irritante en esta situación, sin poder liberarse ni un poco y con esos cobardes con miradas repugnantes puestas en su cuerpo. Quería patearles el trasero y enseñarles que con ella no se debían meter, pero habían jugado sucio y ahora solo esperaba que algún héroe profesional llegara para echare una mano.

De la nada con sus buenas orejas escuchó a alguien saltar y lo siguiente que vio era a un muchacho de cabello verde y pecas con ropa civil aparecer en escena rodeado de rayos verdes para golpear con fuerza el rostro del gigante haciéndolo caer abruptamente al suelo fuera de combate.

Los villanos se alarmaron y comenzarían atacarle, pero él con una mirada seria ya se encontraba frente al primer villano de las ondas sónicas para noquearle con un golpe en la nuca y luego esquivó proyectiles de pegamento del segundo villano para luego extender un látigo negro de su brazo para atraparle y luego jalarle para azotarlo contra el suelo dejándolo fuera de combate. Los dos motociclistas restantes trataron de atacarlo pero el chico fue más rápido y con un golpe al aire creó una onda de choque que los expulsó hasta una pared donde cayeron inconscientes.

Mirko estaba con sus ojos bien abiertos y la boca un poco abierta de la sorpresa al ver como el chico de rizado cabello sonreía victorioso y alzaba un puño mientras que los rayos verdes abandonaban su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que varios civiles le aplaudían por su victoria.

Rumi en ese momento solo pensó… _**(Increíble)**_, pues haba algo en los movimientos del chico que la había cautivado, quizás era su agilidad y poder, o quizás los rayos verdes y su látigo negro, o tal vez sus determinados ojos verdes y la sonrisa esperanzadora en su rostro, da igual, Rumi ya tenía grabado en su mente que el chico que acaba de ser su héroe era increíble.

El peliverde al verla se mostró preocupado y de inmediato se acercó a ella. **–¿T-Te encuentras bien, heroína Mirko?-**, le preguntó él a la joven mujer mientras que con pura fuerza física destruía el pegamento solidificado dejándola a ella libre de quedarse sentada viéndole con asombro.

De cerca era aún más increíble, pues podía ver con más detalle que él parecía superarle en estatura, tenía una contextura trabajada y ejercitada, sus orbes verdes parecían profundos e inocentes mientras le miraban con preocupación, las pecas en sus mejillas le hacían ver adorable y sus rizos verdes ondulaban a causa del viento, por alguna razón Rumi solo pensaba en él como alguien aun más genial… y lindo.

**-Perdona, ¿qué dijiste?, no te escuché por verte tanto-**, le preguntó Rumi al chico saliendo de su asombro para ponerse de pie mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa, ya que no había escuchado la pregunta del peliverde que se sonrojó un poco pero decidió volver a hablar.

**-¿Se encuentra usted bien?, ¿no le hicieron nada?-**, le preguntaba el chico a la hermosa mujer conejo con preocupación e intriga y ella negó con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

**-No, gracias a ti estoy bien, es una suerte que hayas llegado para derrotar a esos cobardes, solo me lograron atrapar por jugar sucio-**, respondió Rumi recordando con algo de molestia las bajas acciones de los villanos, pero por suerte tenía el consuelo de verles fuera de combate y a doloridos en el suelo.

Izuku suspiró aliviado para sonreír levemente. **–Me alegro, llamé a la policía y ya deben de venir en camino, supongo que será mejor que usted hable con ellos-**, le dijo el peliverde a la joven mujer con calma siguiendo el protocolo de acción que debía seguir en esas situaciones al no ser un Pro Hero.

Pero Mirko sonrió alegre y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda al chico. **–Oh vamos chico, no te apresures, dime quien eres, tengo que saber quién es mi héroe para agradecerte bien-**, le dijo la mujer coneja al joven chico que se sonrojó un poco nervioso y asintió con a cabeza.

**-S-Soy Izuku Midoriya de tercer año en Yuuei como aspirante a héroe, t-tengo licencia provisional para actuar en estos casos-**, se presentó Izuku lo más educado posible mientras que sacaba su identificación de estudiante y su licencia provisional de héroe para enseñárselo a la heroína profesional que tomó ambas cosas sin dejar de ver al chico.

**-Mmm, ya veo… interesante-**, decía Rumi sonriendo confiada y audaz sin siquiera echarle un vistazo a las identificaciones y teniendo su vista clavada solamente en el muchacho increíble. **–Todo está correcto por aquí, hiciste un buen trabajo-**, agregó ella devolviéndole las cosas al chico que se sentía algo incómodo por la mirada de la heroína conejo.

**-N-No es gran cosa, e-entonces supongo que me iré, fue un placer conocerla, heroína Mirko-**, decía el chico sonriendo levemente y despidiéndose de la heroína profesional que le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerle y captar su atención.

Ella mostró una sonrisa enseñando sus blancos dientes mientras levantaba un pulgar en alto con su otra mano. **-Volvamos a encontrarnos, quiero conocerte más-**, le dijo Rumi al joven de forma directa y honesta causando que él se mostrara confundido.

**-¿De acuerdo?, entonces adiós-**, se despidió Izuku con un pequeño ademán de su mano para luego regresar por donde vino y recoger sus bolsas de la compra del suelo para seguir su camino mientras que era observado por la heroína Mirko que se quedó quieta en su sitio.

Había algo que le llamaba a atención con respecto al chico, no podía explicarlo bien con palabras pero tenía la necesidad de poder hablar más con él y averiguar qué tan genial es.

Bueno, a final Rumi se había interesado en otra cosa que no fuera comer, ejercicio y ser patear traseros de villanos, se había interesado en… ¿eh?, la verdad no recordaba el nombre del peliverde, estaba tan ocupada contando las pecas de sus mejillas que no pudo escuchar su presentación, solo recordaba que dijo que era aspirante a héroe.

Al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que tarde o temprano él llegaría al mundo de los profesionales, y si de verdad es tan genial como ella pensaba entonces se encontrarían de nuevo fácilmente.

* * *

Rumi abrió un ojo somnolienta y algo incomoda por la luz del día que entraba a través de su ventana, se recompuso bostezando un poco y tallándose un ojo para tratar de despertarse un poco del sueño que acaba de tener.

Otra vez soñó con su primer encuentro con Deku, no era algo extraño que le sucediera pues ha tenido el mismo sueño varias veces desde aquel día en el que él la salvó de esos villanos. Bueno, diría que le gustaba recordar ese momento ya que podía afirmar una y otra vez que él de verdad se vio genial mientras pateaba sus traseros.

**-Estuvo increíble-**, dijo ella sonriendo somnolienta ya que esta vez no era la excepción, sencillamente no podía evitar alabar al peliverde que en ese momento le sorprendió y no ha parado de hacerlo desde aquel entonces.

Desde ese día no lo volvió a ver en persona hasta meses más tarde cuando él estuvo junto a Hawks, Endeavor y ese novato Shoto para una misión secreta donde tendrían que atacar la base de una organización de villanos, le saludó y trató de hablar más con él pero Endeavor era muy estricto en que estaban en mitad de una misión y Rumi frustrada solo le quedó aguantarse las ganas de hablar con el joven héroe mientras que Hawks se burlaba de ella.

En aquel entonces después de finalizar la misión solo llegó a escuchar que su nombre de héroe era Deku, luego él se tuvo que ir con el novato Shoto a otro lugar ya que al parecer el novato Red Riot necesitaba apoyo en derrotar a unos ladrones dentro de un banco, ella quería ir a ayudar para también estar con Deku, pero Endeavor y Hawks la necesitaban para hablar con las autoridades.

Y así fue pasando el tiempo y ella no pudo hablar como se debe con el chico que había captado su atención, ya sea porque no se encontraban durante sus patrullajes, porque en los momentos en que se encontraban estaban ocupados siendo héroes o porque ella desconocía la dirección de su casa para ir a visitarle y charlar directamente con él.

Hay que dejar las cosas claras, Rumi estaba interesada en el muchacho, en aquel momento desconocía el motivo y solo quería charlar más con él y hasta divertirse bromeando. Ella es directa al asunto y se empeñaría en decir lo que piensa y en actuar como piense que sea correcto, por ello solo tenía una meta en mente: "Conocer más al novato Deku".

Él le salvó de esos villanos, en las distintas ocasiones en las que le vio en acción era asombroso, veloz, eficaz, implacable, abrumador, pero la palabra "heroico" era lo que mejor lo definía al salvar a la gente con una sonrisa y siempre dar todo de sí para vencer al final con un puño en alto para dar a entender que todo estaba bien porque él estaba allí, sencillamente era fácil compararle con All Might y es gratificante saber que estaba surgiendo otro héroe así.

Rumi se levantó de su cama y se fue a la sala para tomar el control de la tele y poner el canal de noticias, no es que fuera a prestarle atención, solo que no toleraba el silencio en su departamento así que por lo menos tendría algo que escuchar mientras se preparaba un zumo de zanahoria.

Estaba algo desaliñada ya que se movía mucho dormida, su camisa corta blanca de tirantes estaba desarreglada ya que un tirante caía por su hombro y su mini short negro tenía un agujero por el cual salía su esponjosa y blanca cola.

Rumi estaba enfocada solamente en hacerse su bebida favorita pero sus esponjosas y grandes orejas escucharon el nombre "Deku" y de manera automática su atención se enfocó completamente en el televisor para ver la noticia del peliverde.

_**[La estrella en ascenso Deku logró el día de ayer detener a un grupo de 7 villanos que habían tomado 40 rehenes y colocaron 5 bombas en todo el tren bala, él valientemente se subió al tren en movimiento y logró derrotar a los villanos y poner a salvo a los civiles sin ningún herido]**_

Rumi no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al escuchar de otro de los muchos logros que estaba acumulando el novato que cada vez se estaba haciendo más y más popular por las hazañas tan increíbles que lograba. Al parecer él ya era famoso aun antes de ser un profesional pues tuvo protagonismo en la derrota de los preceptos de la muerte venciendo al villano Overhaul y también derrotó a Shigaraki Tomura que era líder de la liga de villanos.

Si, ella recuerda como unas semanas después de su primer encuentro, las pantallas de toda la ciudad mostraron a través de las noticias la batalla final contra la liga de villanos, lo que más sorprendió a la heroína Mirko que en ese momento estaba en casa de sus padres fue ver al joven peliverde que la salvó peleando directamente contra Gigantomachia y Shigaraki Tomura.

Si, desde ese momento confirmó que ese chico era alguien especial, eso solo la emocionaba más a ella que ansiaba conocerle mejor, pero como antes se mencionó la suerte no ha estado de parte de la heroína conejo para poder entablar una amistad con el peliverde.

Claro que eso cambió como hace tres semanas cuando él comenzó a trabajar en área cercana a la de ella, ambos una tarde se encontraron por coincidencia en un puerto de barcos para emboscar a un grupo de villanos traficantes de drogas y sin problemas entre ambos los derrotaron y esperaron a la policía.

Fue en ese momento donde ella sin ninguna duda se acercó a él para dejarle bien en claro que él sería su esposo, a lo cual por algún motivo Deku reaccionó poniéndose nervioso y tartamudeando hasta que el detective Tsukauchi llamó al peliverde para hablar detalles sobre los villanos.

Mirko en aquel momento estaba algo molesta por no poder hablar más con él pero estaba satisfecha por haberle dicho claramente lo que quería decirle.

¡Deku sería su esposo, está decidido!.

El canal de noticias mostró una imagen donde el peliverde estaba sonriendo a la cámara mientras hacia el símbolo de la paz con una mano, en ese mismo momento Rumi rápidamente tomó su control remoto y le puso pausa al televisor para congelar la imagen y luego acercarse al sofá sosteniendo su zumo de zanahoria.

Bueno, la idea de casarse con él no surgió de la nada, es que sencillamente la idea apareció en su mente de un momento a otro y eso fue suficiente para Rumi para convencerse de que era la mejor idea del mundo.

Estaba interesada en conocerle, en charlar con él, en seguir viéndole en acción como el valiente héroe que es y hasta en pasar el tiempo como si fueran buenos amigos, eso sonaba genial para ella, ¿Qué es más increíble que charlar un rato con el chico que te interesa?, pues la respuesta es sencilla, ¡vivir con él!.

No había ningún problema, ¿cierto?, solo tendrían que casarse y podría pasar mucho más tiempo con él para compensar todas las ocasiones en que no pudieron conocerse mejor, ¡es el plan perfecto!.

Solo de imaginarlo le hacía emocionarse mucho, un claro ejemplo de eso es que su pie derecho estaba golpeando rápidamente el suelo así como lo hacen los conejos cuando les acaricias en el lugar indicado, lo mismo le pasaba a ella cuando estaba emocionada desde niña, ahora cada vez que pensaba en el muchacho haciendo alguna acción heroica le sucedía eso de manera inconsciente.

Eso debía ser amor, ¿verdad?, su corazón latía muy rápido y casi parecía saltar cada vez que se encontraba cara a cara con él o cuando veía en televisión esa sonrisa característica suya, esa emoción de querer pasar más tiempo con él debía ser amor, ¡absolutamente!, entonces ya que siente amor por él entonces debían casarse, ¡tiene mucha lógica!.

Y es por eso mismo que ese héroe en ascenso se volvería su esposo, Rumi Usagiyama era una mujer directa a lo que quiere y no dudaría en dejárselo en claro al peliverde.

Aunque no es que le haya ido bien el día de ayer cuando se lo dijo de nuevo, es como si no la comprendiera y pensara que estaba jugando o algo así.

**-Bueno, ya pensaré en eso más tarde, ¡ahora a correr!-**, exclamó Rumi con emoción y sencillez levantándose de su sofá con energía ya que era el momento de salir a correr en la mañana como siempre hace para mantenerse en forma.

* * *

Ahora Rumi se encontraba trotando por las calles cercanas a la costa ya vestida para hacer su rutina diaria, guantes sin dedos de color negro, mini short deportivo blanco ajustado a los muslos, una camiseta deportiva sin mangas de color negro, unos zapatos de correr personalizados para sus pies y por ultimo recogió su largo cabello blanco en una cola.

Ella lleva puestos unos audífonos pequeños con los cuales escuchaba música de entrenamiento, principalmente de Rocky ya que le gustaba mucho las películas y se sentía genial sentir el aire fresco en su cara mientras escucha esas canciones icónicas.

Ya llevaba 30 minutos corriendo pero acostumbraba hacer una hora antes de regresar a casa, ese día decidió tomar una ruta diferente de la usual y correr cerca de la playa Dagoba en la cual no habían muchas personas al ser casi las 6 de la mañana.

La vista de la playa es hermosa, de verdad ella no podía creer que hace unos años todo esto estuviese lleno de grandes cantidades de basura que obstaculizaban la vista del mar, de verdad que los que hayan sido los que la limpiaron hicieron un grandioso trabajo.

Un sonido de pisadas llegó las orejas de la heroína conejo que observó mientras trotaba como a lo lejos en la arena había alguien corriendo al igual que ella, no pudo observarle bien en un principio, por lo cual ella aceleró un poco el paso para acercarse lo suficiente para ver perfectamente una cabellera verde muy conocida para ella.

Quizás no llevaba su traje de héroe pero aun así Rumi lo reconoció muy bien, por lo cual la peliblanca corrió un poco para flexionar las rodillas y con sus fuertes piernas realizar un gran saltó que la elevó varios metros en el aire para comenzar a caer en dirección al joven que parecía seguir corriendo sin percatarse

**-¡Estoy aquí!-**, exclamó Mirko sonriendo alegre e imitando la frase tan recurrente que decía el peliverde al aparecer en escena para salvar a las personas, luego ella aterrizó en la arena delante de Izuku que se detuvo sorprendido al verla a ella allí.

**-¿U-Usagiyama-san?-**¸ preguntó el joven héroe sorprendido al ver a Rumi frente a él sonriendo ampliamente. **–E-Es una grata sorpresa, no esperaba verla hoy-**, le dijo el peliverde a Rumi que asintió con la cabeza para luego señalarse con su pulgar.

**-¡Lo mismo digo yo!, no esperaba encontrarte corriendo en esta playa, cuando te vi de inmediato decidí que quería hablarte, ¿acaso entrenas por aquí a menudo?-**, le preguntó la heroína Izuku con notable buen humor y su sonrisa audaz y confiada mientras veía al chico.

El joven asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. **–Sí, entrenó desde las 5 am hasta las 7 am, todos los días desde hace 5 años-**, respondió Izuku con calma causando que Rumi se asombrara un poco.

**-Wow, eso es mucho tiempo, pero hace 5 años esto era un basurero, ¿Cómo entrenabas aquí?-**, le preguntó ella al joven con curiosidad y él sonrió divertido mientras se rasca la nuca.

**-P-Pues parte de mi entrenamiento en aquel entonces era limpiar esta playa hasta no dejar nada-**, confesó Izuku recordando aquellos días donde All Might le entrenó mientras que Mirko por su parte estaba aún más asombrada al saber que era él el responsable de la limpiar playa.

**-¿Y quiénes más te ayudaron a limpiar?-**, le preguntó Rumi con intriga ya que era imposible que una sola persona hiciera todo ese trabajo, no había alguien tan dedicado a hacer eso sin tirar la toalla y querer hacer otra cosa de su tiempo.

**-Solo fui yo, mi prueba era limpiar la playa y terminé en 10 meses mientras mi maestro solo me supervisaba, aunque también había ocasiones en las que me dificultaba el trabajo pero también era parte del entrenamiento-**, decía el peliverde recordando con una gota en la sien como All Might se subía en sus hombros para que le cargara mientras jalaba refrigeradores.

Rumi e Izuku escucharon un repetido golpeteo y ambos fijaron su vista en el pie derecho de Rumi que pisaba el suelo rápidamente en señal de que estaba claramente emocionada al tan solo imaginar al determinado peliverde en ese riguroso entrenamiento que debió ser duro.

**-Mm, ¿Por qué su pie está así de enérgico,** **Usagiyama-san?-**, le preguntó Izuku a la joven mujer con curiosidad ya que el pie de ella estaba comenzando a levantar arena.

**-Tu ignóralo, solo me pasa cuando estoy emocionada-**, respondió ella alegre y palmeándole un hombro al chico para que ignorara su pie que al poco tiempo se detuvo.

**-Y… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?, es la primera vez que la veo por esta zona, Usagiyama-san-**, le preguntó el peliverde a la peliblanca con una pequeña sonrisa amable y calmada.

**-¿Yo?, solo decidí correr por una ruta nueva para dentro de un rato irme a casa, no esperé encontrarme con mi futuro esposo pero debe ser obra del destino, ¿no te parece?**-, le dijo Rumi al joven héroe con una gran sonrisa para luego darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda, causando que él se sonrojara un poco.

**-P-Por favor no juegue conmigo de esa manera, n-no soy muy bueno con esas bromas-**, respondió Izuku sonriendo nervioso y jugando un poco con sus dedos mientras desviaba la mirada en otra dirección, cosa que le pareció adorable a Rumi.

**-Eres muy lindo, quisiera abrazarte-**, dijo Rumi sin ningún tipo de vergüenza en decirlo mientras que observaba como el chico se ponía más nervioso y sus ojos comenzaban a hacerse espirales.

**-¡N-N-No se lo recomiendo!, ¡e-estoy muy sudado!-**, chillaba el chico tartamudeando avergonzado y sonrojado causando que la heroína se percatara de eso y fuera fijando su vista en su cuerpo.

Él vestía de una camisa verde sin mangas y ajustada a su trabajado y ejercitado torso, un short negro hasta las rodillas con un pantalón de licra debajo, unas botas rojas deportivas y por último lleva muñequeras de 80kg en sus muñecas así como tobilleras de 100 kg.

Rumi se sonrojó un poco y amplió los ojos al percatarse minuciosamente como el sudor del cuerpo de él remarcaba los músculos en sus brazos, sus omoplatos y pectorales así como les daba un brillo cautivador a causa del reflejo de la luz en su piel húmeda.

Pero también estaban esas cicatrices en sus cuerpo que parecía que habían sido obtenidas en batallas difíciles, no era la primera vez que las veía pero era sorprendente verlas de más cerca y con tanto detalle, seguramente fueron hechas en momentos donde dio todo de sí para ser un héroe y proteger a las personas, en definitiva esas cicatrices eran recuerdos del héroe tan genial que ella sabe que es.

**-Mmm, su pie de nuevo está enérgico, Usagiyama-san-**, dijo el chico observando el pie de la joven mujer coneja que estaba aun más agitado que antes y estaba levantando la arena mientras que Rumi por su parte estaba aun levemente sonrojada observando el cuerpo del peliverde. -¿**Usagiyama-san?-**, le preguntó él a ella al verla tan callada de la nada, causando que ella despierte de sus pensamientos.

**-¡E-Estoy preparada para un abrazo!-**, exclamó Rumi con una gran sonrisa con más ganas de tener contacto con el chico, por algún motivo su corazón estaba como loco y la necesidad de abrazar el cuerpo del chico estaba ocupando su mente.

**-P-Pero yo no-**, respondió Izuku sonriendo algo nervioso y sujetándola de los hombros para detenerla, pues el chico personalmente no estaba preparado mentalmente para estar tan cerca del formado cuerpo de la joven mujer coneja que parecía no percatarse de que ella en realidad era muy atractiva y con esa ropa tenía un efecto en él.

Rumi suspiró derrotada resignándose a no tener su abrazo, quizás él no quería tener contacto con ella ya que también debía estar sudada de tanto trotar. Aun así ella sonrió para sí misma al saber ahora que él estaba en esta playa diariamente en la mañana, esa información sin duda era muy valiosa para ella que antes sufría por tener un mísero encuentro con él durante sus patrullajes.

**-Disculpe que lo diga Usagiyama-san, ¿pero usted no dijo que iría a su casa?-**, le preguntó Izuku a la hermosa mujer conejo con curiosidad recordando lo que ella había dicho hace unos minutos.

Ella se mostró sinceramente confundida y sonrió ampliamente. **-¿Eso dije?, pues olvídalo, cambie de opinión, voy a entrenar contigo hasta que termines-**, dijo la heroína con alegría y señalándose así misma con un pulgar, causando sorpresa en el peliverde.

**-¿Está segura?, no voy a terminar hasta dentro de una hora-**, le dijo el joven a Rumi con calma y ella asintió con seguridad para darle un pulgar en alto al chico en señal de aprobación.

**-¡Claro!, lo mínimo que puedo hacer con mi esposo es entrenar con él, ¿¡Cierto!?-**, le dijo Rumi a Izuku con entusiasmo avergonzándole un poco, pero el peliverde tímidamente asintió con la cabeza siendo una victoria para la heroína Mirko que ya sentía que era una grandiosa manera de comenzar su día.

Luego de eso Rumi acompañó a Izuku en su rutina de ejercicio, corrieron durante 15 minutos, Izuku hizo 1000 flexiones con una mano, 500 sentadillas y 1000 abdominales y mientras que Rumi se quedó en 500 flexiones con una mano, 350 sentadillas y 700 abdominales.

No era por presumir pero ella tenía una condición física excelente pero la rutina diaria del peliverde la dejó exhausta mientras que él parecía neutral y nada afectado a pesar de toda la actividad física que hacía. No es que esto molestara a Rumi ya que al quedar cansada se contentaba con ver como Izuku terminaba su ejercicio mientras ambos hablaban amenamente.

Al pasar una hora ambos se despidieron y cada uno fue por su camino, por lo cual ahora Rumi saltaba de tejado en tejado directamente a su casa con una gran sonrisa de alegría plasmada en su rostro. Sin duda la mejor mañana que tuvo en mucho tiempo, pues por fin pudo charlar por un rato con el lindo peliverde que ocupaba su mente en sus sueños y fuera de estos… sin duda de aquí en adelante comenzaría a tomar esa ruta diariamente.

* * *

Rumi llegó a su departamento y avanzó por el pasillo para dejar sus llaves sobre la mesa, era sábado y acaba de volver de su agencia donde le necesitaban para papeleo y otras cosas de gestión, le resultó aburrido quedarse sentada en su oficina pero luego de una hora había finalizado y regresó a casa donde se prepararía para quedarse allí el resto del día.

No le gustaba mucho el asunto de oficinas y revisar currículos de nuevos héroes que quieren entrar a su agencia, prefería más el lado genial de ser un héroe y arrestar a las personas malas que amenacen la paz, pero tenía que lidiar también con el lado aburrido así que se resignó a hacer lo que debía.

Por suerte había llegado a casa y podría quedarse meditando profundamente lo que debía hacer, pues desde hace semanas ha tenido una inquietud en su interior que no le ha dejado en paz recientemente, y por supuesto esta inquietud estaba relacionada directamente con Izuku.

Es obvio, ¿verdad?, después de todo se ha hecho amiga de él desde hace más de dos meses y en ningún momento se lo ha sacado de la cabeza, inevitablemente iban a llegar inquietudes que la empiecen a fastidiar, por ejemplo la que le molestaba en estos momentos era el hecho de que seguía siendo solo su amiga… ¿Notan el problema?, ¡no es su esposo todavía!.

¡Dios!, Rumi no lo comprendía, quería estar cerca de él todo el tiempo posible y reír a su lado, eso lo sabía y estaba acostumbrada a pensar así, pero… eso no cambia el hecho de que todavía no ha logrado un avance verdadero hacia su objetivo de casarse con él para tenerlo todo el tiempo.

Ha estado entrenando con él diariamente desde aquel día en que se lo encontró por pura casualidad en la playa Dagoba, han competido, han reído y hasta comenzaron a aprender más el uno del otro. Él le contaba a ella historias sobre su tiempo en Yuuei mientras que ella le hablaba sobre algunas experiencias graciosas que vivió como heroína profesional.

¡Pasar esas mañanas con él es asombroso!.

Pero… eso ya no era suficiente, dentro de ella se formó una necesidad de tener más, más cercanía con él, conocer más de él, reír más con él… besarle a él.

**-¡ARG!, ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!-**, exclamó Rumi sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos para luego lanzarse sobre su sofá boca abajo.

Cuando estaba junto a él su corazón comenzaba a latir más deprisa, sus pensamientos se volvían confusos y su atención en varios momentos se enfocó solamente en él para apreciarlo a detalle como si fuera la zanahoria más hermosa del mundo.

Quería acariciar por horas sus rizos verdes, quería tocar con sus dedos esas tiernas pecas sobre sus mejillas, quería mirar directamente esos profundos y hermosos orbes verdes con los cuales él le miraba con amabilidad, quería sentir a detalle cada una de sus cicatrices que eran prueba del gran héroe que es, y por ultimo esos labios, esos endemoniados labios que parecían llamarle a ella en silencio.

Rumi no entendía lo que le sucedía, pero tenía el deseo de probar esos labios y sentía un extraño calor en su cuerpo al solo imaginarse haciéndolo.

Si, la heroína Mirko estaba pasando por una etapa complicada, sentía nuevas sensaciones que nunca antes en su vida había sentido por nada ni por nadie, ¿era este tipo de emoción al cual se refería su madre cuando le hablaba de amor?.

Bueno, fuera como fuera el punto es que ella sentía esas cosas extrañas y especiales por él pero necesitaba llevar su relación al siguiente nivel, ¡a esposos claro está!. Actualmente eran amigos, se escribían en varias ocasiones por mensajes y hasta llegaban a hablar de tonterías sin sentido que se les venía a la mente, bueno… en realidad era ella la que hablaba de tonterías sin sentido pero eso da igual, lo importante era hablar de cualquier cosa con él ya que todo era entretenido.

**-¡Demonios!, no llegaré a nada si sigo de este modo, necesito un consejo-**, se dijo así misma Rumi con molestia para luego darse la vuelta para mirar al techo y tomó su teléfono para escribirle a su mejor amiga Ryuko, a mejor conocida como la heroína Ryukyu pero eso es un dato innecesario.

_**Yo: [Ayudameeeee, necesito un consejo]**_

_**Ryuko: [¿Qué sucede ahora, Rumi?, ¿Otra vez Midoriya?]**_

_**Yo: [Pues es lógico que sí, ¡todavía no es mi esposo!]**_

_**Ryuko: [Te he dicho muchas veces que es porque eres muy apresurada, normalmente la gente no se casa con alguien a quien apenas consideras tu amigo]**_

_**Yo: [¿Eeeeeh?, ¿por qué?]**_

_**Ryuko: [Porque es lo normal conocer primero a esa persona y luego hacerse pareja si es que en realidad se gustan]**_

_**Yo: [Pero eso es muy complicado, ¿no puedo engañarle para hacer una "boda de práctica" que en realidad sea verdadera?]**_

_**Ryuko: [No puedes]**_

_**Yo: [Entonces le escribiré directamente si quiere ser mi esposo, si responde que "Si" entonces no hay problema, ¿cierto?]**_

_**Ryuko: [Eso es muy precipitado, solo lograras ahuyentarlo, la verdad todavía no entiendo como no ha pensado que estás loca]**_

_**Yo: [¿Entonces le pregunto si quiere ser mi prometido?]**_

_**Ryuko: [Sigues muy precipitada, intenta algo menos intenso]**_

_**Yo: [¿Le pregunto si quiere ser mi novio?]**_

_**Ryuko: [Aun sigue siendo un poco intenso pero vas en buena dirección]**_

_**Yo: [¿Qué sea el padre de mis hijos?]**_

_**Ryuko: [¡Error!, ¡te saltaste directamente hasta el último escalón!, ¡solo pídele una cita!]**_

_**Yo: [¿Estas segura?, ¿eso no es muy atrevido?]**_

_**Ryuko: […]**_

_**Yo: [¿Ryuko?]**_

_**Ryuko: [Haz lo que quieras, solo recuerda que si vas a preguntárselo que sea pronto, ya que dentro de unas semanas ya debería de superar a Hawks y a Endeavor para colocarse como el héroe número uno, va a estar ocupado en ese momento así que mejor actúa ahora]**_

_**Yo: [¡De acuerdo!, voy a actuar ahora para que sea mi esposo]**_

_**Ryuko: [Umm… una pregunta, ¿e-es cierto que tienes pensado tener hijos con él?]**_

_**Yo: [¡Claro!, solo imagínatelo, ¡van a ser súper lindos!, además vas a ser su tía dragon]**_

_**Ryuko: [C-Como sea, solo céntrate en pedirle una cita, no lo ahuyentes]**_

Rumi sonrió agradecida con su mejor amiga y luego fue al chat que tenía con Izuku, la última conversación que habían tenido fue ayer en la noche donde ella comentó acerca de si los héroes debían llevar capa o no, a lo cual Izuku respondió que se veían bien pero no eran practicas a menos que tengan una utilidad como escudos.

Ella abrió el chat con determinación y escribió: _"¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?"_, luego dirigió lentamente su dedo hacia el botón _Enviar_ pero se detuvo antes de presionarlo, pues por alguna razón todo su valor se esfumó de un momento a otro.

¿Y qué tal si decía que no?, eso podría arruinar su amistad con él, ¿verdad?, además ella no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo debía actuar en una cita, tampoco sabía qué hacer si llegaban a ser novios, ¡menos aun si llegaban a ser esposos!, la verdad no pensó en esas cosas a detalle de esta manera.

Si se pone a pensar diría que quería a Izuku Midoriya cerca, bueno, sentía cosas especiales por él y quería tenerlo solo para ella como si reclamara que es suyo y solo suyo, de nadie más, ¿eso es amor?, ¿ella estaba enamorada?.

Rumi quería besarle, quería abrazarle, quería hacerle reír, quería que confiara en ella, quería apoyarle, quiera protegerle, quiera hacerle feliz y quiera tener una familia con él, ¿todo eso es estar enamorada?... ¿lo es?.

¡En ese caso de verdad Rumi Usagiyama sabía lo que es el amor!.

Es gracioso, ¿por qué se estaba asustando?, estaba enamorada de él entonces no debía dudar en pedirle una cita, después de todo su meta era la misma pero su determinación era mayor, quiera que él fuera su esposo, quiera que él fuese su hombre y ella su mujer y juntos crear una gran familia.

Todo eso no lo lograría si no tomaba riesgos, debía dar ese salto de fe y confiar en que él aceptara y que de allí en adelante pudieran acercarse más hasta finalmente llegar hasta la meta de contraer matrimonio y formar una familia.

Además si él decía que "No" solo tenía que volverlo a intentar, una y otra vez cuantas veces sea necesario para demostrarle que él será feliz con ella, su amor no era tan débil como para rendirse solo por un fracaso, si su amistad se arruinaba por un rechazo entonces la volvería a construir más fuerte que antes.

**-Bien… ¡aquí voy!-**, exclamó la heroína Mirko con mucha valentía para finalmente pulsar el botón que enviaría el mensaje a Izuku.

Rumi se quedó en silencio y un poco nerviosa esperando a que él leyera el mensaje que le había llegado exitosamente. Lo que sorprendió a la joven mujer es que él se conectó al recibirlo y de inmediato el mensaje se mostró como _Leído_, así que ella estaba ansiosa y más aún cuando observó como él estaba escribiendo una respuesta.

Se sentó bien en el sofá teniendo su teléfono muy cerca de su cara esperando su respuesta mientras que su pie derecho golpeaba el suelo a una velocidad sorprendente debido a los nervios y la emoción que tenía en su interior mientras los segundos se le hacían eternos.

Y así finalmente su respuesta le llegó.

_**Izuku:**_ _**[M-Me encantaría, Rumi-san]**_

Las mejillas de la heroína conejo se sonrojaron profundamente y su sonrisa se amplió al momento de levantarse de su asiento en un gritó de alegría mientras alzaba su teléfono en el aire como si fuera su más grande tesoro.

¡Si, fue todo un éxito!, ¡El equipo IzuRumi gana un punto!

Rumi trató de tranquilizarse y escribió rápidamente su mensaje y lo envió con alegría al chico.

_**Yo: [¡Fabuloso!, ¡mañana a las 2 pm en el centro!, te diría que te pongas lindo pero ya lo estás todo el tiempo :D]**_

Mirko soltó una pequeña risa divertida al imaginarse la reacción del peliverde, pero recibió un mensaje de él y observó que era un emoticón sonrojado y sorprendido, lo cual solo le hizo más gracia a Rumi que ya se lo podía imaginar tan adorable como solo él podía al avergonzarse.

Bueno, todavía no era su esposo pero por algo tenía que empezar, ¿cierto?, ahora ella tendría su primera cita.

* * *

La heroína Mirko se encontraba vistiendo su traje de héroe mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado a grandes distancias para hacer su patrullaje rutinario de la tarde. Fue una mañana tranquila y no se quejaría, la verdad que la paz de las personas era tranquilizadora para ella que recientemente quería tomarse las cosas con más calma sin tener que patear traseros todo el tiempo.

Recientemente Hawks ha estado haciendo bromas al respecto como por ejemplo que andaba perdida en las nubes o que se había vuelto sumisa ya que no andaba buscando criminales con tanta energía como antes. La verdad a Rumi no le molestaba ninguna de esas bromas del rubio alado, si le pegó en la cabeza esa vez fue solo porque tenía un mosquito, por ningún otro motivo.

Pero es cierto que Rumi ha cambiado recientemente, se le notaba más… feliz, plena y satisfecha, las personas en general al verla podían deducir rápidamente qué es lo que le sucedió a la heroína conejo: estaba enamorada.

Y bueno, ahora todo el mundo sabía de quién gracias a varias revistas de chismes y luego fueron los noticieros que difundieron la noticia de su noviazgo con el héroe número uno Deku desde hace unos 5 meses.

Pero Mirko era feliz y de eso no había ninguna duda. Había aprendido muchas cosas nuevas al estar con su novio peliverde, como por ejemplo atesorar los pequeños silencios en los cuales ambos estaban juntos abrazados viendo televisión, o cuando se tomaban de la mano al caminar o ver una película, o cuando pasaban un rato divirtiéndose jugando videojuegos juntos para pasar los fines de semana en casa.

Él le había mostrado un mundo de cosas que podía hacer y podría disfrutar además de luchar contra el crimen, pero sin duda todo resultaba mil veces más entretenido cuando estaba junto a él y ambos reían en conjunto.

Si, al principio estaba interesada en la estrella en ascenso Deku, pero ahora estaba locamente enamorada de Izuku Midoriya quien ahora era el símbolo de la paz.

Él sin duda es valiente, decidido, seguro, confiable, dulce, atento, amable, cariñoso, protector y adorable, y esas solo eran una de las pocas cualidades que se le vienen a la mente a Rumi que ya deseaba terminar su patrullaje para ir a casa y darle un profundo beso y quizás ir un poco más lejos esa noche.

**-No es mi culpa que sea tan apetecible-**, dijo Rumi relamiéndose los labios con cierta picardía mientras aterrizaba en un tejado para volver a dar un gran salto.

Él dijo que tendría el día de hoy libre de trabajo así que Rumi suponía que debió haberse quedado en casa o quizás habrá salido a visitar a su madre, hablando de ella era muy agradable y sin duda fue un placer para Rumi el conocer a la mujer que crió tan bien a su querida zanahoria shiny.

Mirko aterrizó en el borde de una tienda de zapatos y se puso a mirar la calle con una gran sonrisa para verificar que todos estuvieran viviendo sin ninguna amenaza causada por villanos. Pero concretamente hubo una cabellera que llamó mucho la atención de la mujer conejo que entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver mejor.

¡Era Izuku!, su querido rollo de canela estaba caminando en ropa civil, Rumi de verdad consideraba el saltar hacia él para cargarlo y raptarlo para darle un afectuoso saludo con los labios, pero se detuvo de ese pensamiento al notar que él no estaba caminando solo, estaba acompañado de una rubia oxigenada… Mt Lady.

**-Maldita-**, esa palabra escapó de los labios de Rumi con enojo al ver la mujer que ha estado coqueteando abiertamente con SU hombre a pesar de saber que ella es su novia.

Le pedía cosas como decirle la hora, o que le diera recomendaciones de canciones y también ha habido una ocasión en la que la rubia le preguntó a Izuku si le gustaban las películas de terror, ¡¿Pueden creerlo?!, ¡es completamente obvio que estaba coqueteándole descaradamente para robárselo!.

Ella había comenzado a hacer patrullaje en esta zona con más frecuencia y fue normal que Izuku se hiciera amigo de ella y comenzara a tratarle amablemente, ¿pero qué hace esa rubia?, trata de seducirlo para quitarle el novio a Rumi, ¡sencillamente imperdonable!.

Y ahora que los encontraba caminando SOLOS en un día libre sencillamente Mirko no se quedaría quieta y defendería lo que es suyo… bueno, en realidad no era SUYO como tal ni tenía que tener su permiso para hablar con alguien, p-pero… pero aun así no podía evitar sentir esa amarga sensación en su pecho que le decía que debía intervenir.

Rumi saltó de tejado en dirección a la calle para luego aterrizar llamativamente frente a Izuku y Mt Lady sorprendiendo levemente a ambos y asombrando a los civiles que tomaron fotos un poco y luego siguieron en sus asuntos.

**-¿Rumi-chan?, ¿qué haces aquí?-**, le preguntó Izuku a su novia con curiosidad ya que debería de estar patrullando y no se esperaba encontrársela en ese preciso momento.

Rumi se coloca frente a Izuku para extender sus brazos protegiéndole detrás de su espalda mientras que ella mira con seriedad a Mt Lady que tenía una ceja alzada y parecía confundida.

**-¡Aléjate de mí Izuku arpía de cabello rubio!, no importa que tanto lo seduzcas él no va a caer en tus encantos-**, le dijo Rumi a Mt Lady de forma acusadora causando que Izuku se pusiera un poco nervioso.

**-R-Rumi-chan, p-parece que malentiendes la situación-**, le decía Izuku a la peliblanca con un poco de nervios pero esta parecía no escucharle.

**-Tranquilo bebé, déjame esto a mí, no dejaré que te aleje de mi lado-**, le respondió Mirko a su novio sin voltearse a verle y teniendo su seria mirada clavada en la rubia que sonrió divertida.

**-Primero que todo gracias, sé que soy encantadora, y segundo, parece que te estás equivocando en lo que sea que estés pensando-**, le dijo Mt Lady a Rumi con una pequeña sonrisa relajada y tranquila mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**-¡Silencio!, ¡no puedes engañarme!, es obvio que me quieres robar a Izuku, ¿pero sabes qué?, mala suerte, porque él va a ser mi esposo, ¡¿verdad Izuku?!-**, le preguntó Rumi a su querido novio peliverde con una sonrisa confiada mientras que se volteaba a verle por encima del hombro.

Izuku se sonrojó tenuemente y se rascó una mejilla mientras sonreía algo tímido. **–S-Solo con la condición de que me dejes proponértelo primero-**, respondió el peliverde causando que Rumi ampliara los ojos sorprendida.

**-¿Eh?-**, dijo ella confundida y perpleja por el significado de esas palabras para luego ver como Izuku le mira con cariño y se comienza a arrodillar en una pierna frente a ella mientras busca algo en su bolsillo, causando que la hermosa mujer conejo sintiera su corazón latir acelerado mientras que su pie derecho comenzaba a golpear el suelo rápidamente.

**-Midoriya quiso hablar conmigo hoy para pedirme consejo de cómo debía proponértelo, pero la mejor forma es decírtelo directamente y sin rodeos-**, le decía Mt Lady a la heroína Mirko con una pequeña sonrisa amigable mientras que Rumi observaba perpleja y tapándose la boca conmovida al ver una pequeña caja negra en las manos de su novio.

Las personas comenzaron rodear a la pareja para ver la proposición de matrimonio del símbolo de la paz a la heroína numero 6 Mirko, sin duda un evento muy sorpresivo y especial en el cual varios estaban tomando fotos y grabando pero mantenían el silencio para escuchar cada palabra.

El peliverde abrió la cajita para mostrar un hermoso anillo de matrimonio que dejó sin aliento a la joven mujer. **–Rumi Usagiyama, ¿aceptarías hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo dándome el honor de casarme contigo?-**, le preguntó Izuku a su hermosa novia conejo con cariño en su sonrisa mientras la veía expectante.

Rumi estaba demasiado feliz en ese momento para responder mientras se cubría la boca así que lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de su pie derecho golpeando el suelo delatando su incalculable emoción, cosa que hizo que Izuku sonriera divertido.

**-¿Puedo tomar eso como un "Si"?-**, le preguntó el símbolo de la paz causando que algunos rieran y luego Rumi no aguantó más y se lanzó sobre él gritando…

**-¡SI!,¡Por supuesto que acepto!-**, exclamó la heroína Mirko con lágrimas de alegría y abrazando con fuerza el cuello de su novio que la cargó con las manos sobre su cintura mientras que también se mostraba feliz abrazándola con emoción para luego ser abrumado por muchos besos de Rumi que le sujetó de las mejillas y comenzó a besarle una y otra vez por tanta alegría.

Las personas de alrededor solo festejaron la exitosa proposición de símbolo de la paz y ahora era oficial la noticia de que el héroe Deku y la heroína Mirko se iban a casar. Mt Lady les aplaudía a pareja con una linda sonrisa deseándoles un lindo futuro juntos.

¡Rumi en ese momento no podía ser más feliz!, ya era oficial que se casaría con el hombre que ama, sencillamente ese día sin duda se volvió uno de los mejores de su vida.

¡El equipo IzuRumi acaba de ganar un millón de puntos!.

Si, solo unos pocos meses más y por fin podría llamar al peliverde que besaba con tanto amor como su esposo.

* * *

**-Y esa fue la historia de cómo me casé con tu padre-**, decía Rumi con una alegre sonrisa sentada al borde de una cama en una habitación solo iluminada por a luz del pasillo que entraba a través de la puerta y por la luz de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana.

La mujer adulta se percató de que su pequeña hija de 5 añitos estaba plácidamente dormida con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, cosa que hizo que la madre sonriera maternalmente mientras le arropaba para luego darle un beso en la frente a su niña.

Ella heredó sus características de conejo como sus orejas, su cola y pies, pero tenía su piel clara como a de su padre y tenía el mismo color de cabello verde que él, cosa que se representaba también en sus esponjosas orejas y cola. Sus ojos son rojos al igual que los de Rumi y la pequeña tenía su cabello rizado al igual que Izuku.

Si, esa pequeña era su primera hija y el fruto de su amor con el hombre que ama y es su esposo, esa pequeña ternurita era Nozomi Midoriya.

**-Al parecer te extendiste más de lo necesario, se durmió y todo-**, Rumi escuchó la voz de su esposo provenir de la puerta y se giró hacia el umbral para ver al hombre que ama sonriendo divertido llevando ya puesta su ropa para dormir.

Rumi no pudo evitar sonreír para levantarse con cuidado de no despertar a Nozomi para luego acercarse a su esposo y ambos salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta al salir.

**-No puedo evitarlo, me emociono mucho cuando lo recuerdo-**, le respondió la peliblanca a su marido con una sonrisa audaz y alegre ya que era inevitable que se viera tan absorta en el pasado al recordar todo por lo que tuvo que pasar. **-¿Cómo están mis bebés?-**, le preguntó Rumi a Izuku con interés ya que él estaba encargado de acostar a sus 4 hijos en la habitación de al lado.

Fudo de 4 años, Haru de 3 años, Yuudai de 2 años y por ultimo Shiro de un año. Curiosamente todos tenían su cabello blanco y lacio como Rumi pero ninguno tuvo las características de conejo como Nozomi y los cuatro tenían sus ojos verdes al igual que su padre al igual que sus pecas.

**-Fue difícil pero logré por fin que se durmieran, al parecer salieron tan enérgicos y alegres como tú-**, respondió Izuku sonriéndole con cariño a su esposa mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con afecto, ya que ellos cuatro ya parecían tener toneladas de energía al igual que su madre.

Rumi sonrió divertida colocando una mano por encima de la de su esposo. **-Y Nozomi salió tan tranquila y tierna como tú-**, le dijo Rumi a su amado esposo ya que su única hija había heredado su personalidad amable, dulce y atenta de él.

Ambos se unieron en un casto beso lleno de un profundo e infinito amor para luego separarse y sonreírse mutuamente.

Ella sonrió con un poco de picardía mientras dibujaba círculos sobre el fuerte pecho de su esposo. **-¿Entonces ahora tenemos tiempo para nosotros?-**, le preguntó Rumi a Izuku con una mirada coqueta ya que todos sus hijos estaban dormidos.

Izuku sonrió divertido mientras acercaba su rostro levemente. **-Quizás, solo si me permites nombrar al siguiente-**, respondió el peliverde un poco juguetón para luego tocar con una mano el vientre de su esposa que estaba un poco hinchado en señal de que había otro integrante de la familia en camino.

**-Eso es negociable-**, contestó Rumi sonriendo feliz para luego irse con su esposo a su habitación que estaba en el segundo piso.

Seis meses más tarde Toshinori Midoriya se uniría a la familia de siete que pasaría a ser de ocho integrantes.

Si, al final Rumi Usagiyama logró su objetivo, tiene de esposo al hombre que ama y formaron una gran familia feliz. Al final esa joven mujer que no sabía nada del amor terminó descubriendo mucho y aun le quedaba por aprender, pero no sería un problema al tener un energético corazón como el suyo y una familia a la que ella e Izuku protegerían.

_***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Bueno, de verdad no puedo decir mucho acerca de este One-Shot, no sé cómo explicarme exactamente, es que supongo que soy débil a estas historias tan clásicas de chico conoce chica y viven felices y comen perdices, sencillamente me gustan mucho los finales felices y eso se nota en cada una de mis historias, (Quizás haya excepciones), pero también sé aprecia la tragedia y demás cosas, no me malentiendan ya que perfectamente me encanta leer ese tipo de relatos pero tengo una debilidad por los finales felices, no me culpen XD.

Y si, Rumi no solo tiene lo de conejo en su gusto por las zanahorias y su apariencia, también su apetito sexual XD, solo hay que ver que da a luz por cada año que pasa, dejo a su imaginación si Toshinori es el último hijo o no.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
